


Magic and Madness

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But give it a chance! I work really hard on all this stuff!, Dragonslayer Gray Fullbuster AU, Fairy Tail Member Jellal Fernandes AU, I made this for me honestly, Multi, Original Characters in important roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: Something dark is brewing deep beneath the surface of Fiore, and with each day it grows closer to the surface. And in the center of it all is Fairy Tail and the many dragonslayers it has among its members.





	Magic and Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you don't like original characters, please turn back now! If you like them though, read on! This is a story I've been working on developing for a long time!

    Dragon nests varied greatly depending upon the type of dragon, this should be far from unsurprising. Sea dragons prefer an oceanic cave for their young, while fire dragons often choose volcanic fissures for their stony nests to keep their eggs scorching in the heat; this nest in particular, though, was odd even for draconic circumstances. Crumbling back granite walls covered in climbing ivy formed the outer parts of the large nest, built in the ruins of a temple that was so ancient that the dragoness within had no knowledge of the god whom it was once devoted to. She had only one hatchling, its small blackened scales a stark contrast to its mother’s silvery white ones. Over time, the hatchling’s scales would shed to reveal its true colors.

    The dragoness gave a rumbling purr as she lowered her head to nuzzle against her young hatchling. It would not be long before she left him under normal circumstances, but she had plans for him and those had to be cemented before she left him on his own. As the moon rose overhead in the midnight sky, her scales began to shimmer and let off a soft glow before she began to sing softly to the hatchling.

_“Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
_ _And carry you down into sleep_

  
_“Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
_ _And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
_ _And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
_ _But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

  
_“Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
_ _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me_

  
_“Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
_ _And carry you down into sleep  
_ _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
_ _And carry you down into sleep_

  
_“Guileless son, each day you grow older  
_ _Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
_ _For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
_ _Will die in returning the birthright he stole…”_ As her song faded, the shining of her scales ceased other than it’s normal glint, and the hatchling fell into a deep sleep, a light sheen coming over his scales for a moment as the magic took hold.

* * *

_Years later…_

    “Gray, come along!” A blue-haired man held out his hand to a dark-haired boy trailing along behind him, brightening the countenance of the previously pouting child. He led the child down the busy streets of the town they were in.

    “Coming,” Gray replied, taking the elder’s hand obediently even if he didn't like having to hold his hand, thinking himself old enough to walk on his own, which he was. The man simply didn't want to lose his charge in the busy nature of the town.

    The man smiled until a conversation reached his ears from two of the other people in town.

    “Pretty steep sale, you movin’?”

    “Trying to get my family away from Deliora - rumor is it's coming this way.” These words sent a chill down the man’s spine, far colder than the winter air.

    “Gray, we’re leaving.” The man’s voice was cold - clipped. A voice Gray knew not to argue, but he did anyway.

    “But, Nerologia,” he was cut off by a stern look, and the elder repeated his words just that much firmer, already starting to lead him away.

    He led the boy ‘home’ - a small encampment in an icy cave. Once there, he knelt down. “I have to go take care of something. Do not leave, do you understand? You could be in danger if you do, and I won't be here to protect you.”

    Gray gulped, nodding quickly in obedience. He watched as the man he considered a father turned with grim determination, and set off back toward town.

    Nerologia shed his coat as he began walking toward the town again. He seemed to grow, his body hunching downward as his muscles shifted with his bones, and it wasn’t long before his clothes were nothing but shreds hooked on large ice crystals jutting out from blue scales. He had transformed into an immense dragon. His serpentine tongue flicked out from his fanged maw as his muscular tail flicked side to side for a moment. His limbs were muscle-bound, and his dark claws ripped up the earth beneath him as he headed back toward the town.

 

     He bared his teeth when he came over the crest of the hill overlooking the town, setting his stance wide as he took in a deep breath. Cracks in his scales lit up bright blue before he let out a loud roar, only taking a moment before hearing a responding roar far in the distance. He spread his wings and took to the air, flying over the town and toward the source of the other roar.

    Soon enough he came across the demon he was expecting. He landed with his wings spread out, snarling in a show of rage. A low growl, beginning in his chest and coming out through his snarling mouth, was the only prerequisite to the bloody battle that soon began. Usually, a dragon would easily be stronger than most anything, but this was a demon he was fighting. As such, they were pretty evenly matched. Unfortunately, Deliora got one-up on him, throwing him into the earth with a stuttering breath before a dark beam of energy engulfed him. While it wasn’t enough to kill him, it was enough to keep him down. His eyes turned back toward the den, even as the demon went on, stepping on his fallen form just to push him over the edge he teetered upon.

     There was no burst of magic, nor a pained cry, to signal the death of the dragon, but he still breathed his last, before his entire body slumped to the earth.

     It was July 6th, X777; when Nerologia, the Water Dragon King, fell to the demon Deliora.

    Months before, another story was unfolding in the front yard of a small cottage in the middle of thick woods. Four young children all played together in the snow that had fallen the night before, packing it into two large walls and hiding, two on each side, behind them. From there, they threw snowballs at one another, the powder usually crumbling before even making it to the other side of the yard. Still, they were having fun, laughing and giggling all the while.

    Three of the four looked pretty similar to one another, white hair and cobalt blue eyes; the fourth hardly even looked related to the others. His blue hair and sea green eyes looked nothing like his siblings, but they all had the same nose and eye shape. Their ages varied greatly though. The two eldest, identical boys, were about eight or nine; next was the other boy, who was the odd one out in appearance and was about six or seven; then the youngest was the only girl, four or five.

    One of the twins stepped up on top of the wall, wearing a towel as a cape around his neck. He put his fists on his hip, a grin splitting his boyish face. “I am the Cold Emperor! Fear my wrath, peasants!”

    The youngest started to stand from the other side of the yard, hands behind her back. “Cold Emperor…” she said, overly dramatic before the middle brother slipped a snowball into her hand. Then, she grinned up at the ‘Cold Emperor,’ “Eat snow!” she threw it, and miraculously, it stayed together, clocking her very surprised brother square in the face, sending him tumbling off his snow wall. He was just beginning to get back up and wipe the snow from his face when there was two sounds from the cottage: a scream and a loud crash. The four all paled, running for the door, only to freeze in their tracks as the girl began to scream in terror when she saw what had happened inside.

* * *

 

_Five years later_

    Fairy Tail was always a bit of a crazy guild, this wasn't really a secret. Its members were rowdy and destructive, nearly always keeping the Guild Master in hot water with the Magic Council. But at that time, it had a rather suddenly large amount of members quite a bit younger than the average. Some said that this was because Makarov couldn't turn any child away who didn't have a family. Those who said this were probably right, considering most of these child members were orphaned, or in some way needing support.

    However, when a girl who was about eight years old came in, a long scar carved along her jawline and her white hair cut in messy sections that she’d probably done herself, most everyone’s heads turned toward her. She was a bit hesitant but still stepped inside. Makarov hopped off his seat to go over to her. A short conversation, and a tiny bit of paperwork, before she was officially a member of Fairy Tail.

    Two boys ran up to her, grinning despite the shoving they both were doing to try to greet her first. One had messy bright pink hair and had a large grin, the other was a bit more subdued with black hair. They both held out their hands, still shoving each other with their other hand.

    “I’m Natsu! What’s your name?” The show of energy from the grinning boy was a bit more than she had expected, and the cocking of his head paired with the excitement in his voice reminded her of a puppy.

    “I-I’m Aisu,” she stammered, more uncomfortable about how close he was than anything.

    The black haired boy shoved Natsu onto the ground, “Flame for brains, you’re scaring her,” turning back to Aisu, he gave a friendly smile. “I’m Gray Fullbuster, it’s nice to meet you Aisu. Sorry about Natsu, he’s an idiot.” He held out his hand to shake, which she took with a shy smile.

    “It’s fine. Nice to meet you too, Gray.” She tried to pull her hand back, but he didn’t let go, instead tugging her over to a table where some other kids sat.

    “Let me introduce you to everyone! That’s Erza, Mirajane - we call her Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, and… oh, the others aren’t here. Well, you’ll meet them later!” Gray shrugged, letting go of Aisu’s hand to join the other children at the table. He’d pointed each child out as he’d went along, so Aisu simply gave a shy wave.

    “It’s nice to meet you all! I’m Aisu! Oh, and I can do this!” Aisu took in a deep breath before she blew out over the table. Instantly it was covered in a layer of frost, and the children all gasped in wonder.

    “Aisu… You’re gonna fit in just fine.” Erza smiled at her, a fair amount of respect in her uncovered eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review, pretty please?


End file.
